


This Must be what Love is

by orphan_account



Category: Jake and Amir
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake calls Amir over, but it's not for the night of fun Amir was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must be what Love is

I hear Jake let out a groan as he puts his dick inside me. His hand holds my neck down, which hurts since he's resting most of his weight on me, but I'm not about to say something that would make him mad. Not when he's _finally_ here with me. Not when he's not ignoring me or yelling me at me because I'm bothering him. I don't _really_ want to have sex with Jake, but he said that he needed me, so I couldn't say no.

“Fuck, man. Shit!” Jake cusses loudly. 

He feels so big, filling me up completely. Tears prick my eyes, but I'm not going to cry. It would make him stop. And if he stops, he'll leave. And if he leaves, he'll never want to see me ever, ever, ever again even more than usual. I bite my bottom lip hard and hope he doesn't notice.

“Dude, scoot back a little.”

Of course! If it will make my best friend happy, I will do it. But before I can even respond, he pulls my hips back so he can presumably fuck me better. Huh. Maybe I should tell him to ease up? I mean, this is _really_ uncomfortable...

“Jakey?”

“What, Amir?” he says impatiently.

I can tell I'm making him angry. He responds close to my face, and I get a fresh whiff of what I can only guess is alcohol. It's a Tuesday—I remembered the day of the week this time!—so he probably texted me to come over when he got back from Crimson. There was nothing that could've stopped me from coming over. Not when Jake wanted, nay, needed me.

“Nothin'. Sorry.”

Jake thrusts a few times before saying, “It's ok. Just try to stay quiet, alright? Seriously.”

I nod. Sure, yeah, I can do that. Or I can try to. Whatever Jake wants.

Jake starts thrusting again, taking fewer and fewer breaks between them. I definitely would never do this with anyone besides Jake. Jake's the only one I trust. I could never get this kind of love from someone else. They wouldn't do it like Jake because Jake's doing this because he loves me, right? That's what the poem says, right there in the first line: _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!_

This is the start of something special; I just know it.

“Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!”

The phrase “one take Jake” comes to mind as he moans this in my ear, the hand on my neck tightening. Streeter and Pat heard about Jake's crappy rap session with Hoodie, and ever since then, whenever Jake has a date, they tease him about not being able to last in bed. I thought it was stupid for them to say that. Why were they always so fucking jealous of Jake's coolness? But even though I'm in pain right now, I know we haven't been fucking for a long time. Maybe it's just 'cause he's drunk? 

“It's ok, Jakey. You don't gotta wait for me.”

“No shit.”

It's the last thing he says to me before he's grunting my ear again. Something wet is getting on my legs and rear. I feel dirty. This must be how Jake feels when he explains to me why he takes a shower. I'll try that body wash Jake gave me for my birthday last year. Does soap ever go bad?

Jake pulls back from my body quickly. I thought I'd feel better when this was over, but now I hurt in a different way. Something in my chest pulls tight, like it did when Jake left for California or when I found out that Lerona died. Like getting my ribs broken again. I swallow hard to make the feeling go away.

“You okay, man?” he asks, rubbing my back gently. I haven't moved yet.

I nod against the blanket because I'm scared that if I talk, I'll cry. Jake _hates_ it when I cry.

“You sure? You haven't moved for a while, buddy.”

I shrug my shoulders. I'll be fine probably.

“Did you come?” I shake my head. “C'mere, dude. I'll fix that.”

His voice sounds so soft and calm, like he's gonna take care of me. I've never heard him sound like that before, and it makes me go all shivery. I carefully push myself up and wince. Oops. At least Jake didn't notice. He still has his arms open to me and a toasty looking blanket next to him. I quickly curl up in his arms, and he pulls the blanket over me when I shiver again. I could almost just fall asleep like this, in Jake's arms, in Jake's bed, but all of a sudden, he touches my dick. It feels so weird that I feel my face get hot, and I let out a little whimper.

“That's it, Amir. I'll warm you up, okay?”

“'Kay, Jakey. I trust you.”


End file.
